Legacy of the 3
by CrimsonNinja91
Summary: 3 woman. A warden, a mother and a queen. A champion, carrying the burden of an ancient horror. A holy herald, determined to save the world. Follow these three heroines as they fight to hold onto the men they love, their friends and the world from falling into chaos and darkness. A story filled with passion, romance, lust, friendship, anguish and despair.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Cousland Daughter

Denerim, the capital city of Fereldan. It had been a few months since the final battle of the Blight nearly destroyed everything, but now, the bells rang out, the Chant of light was heard throughout the city, nobles from Orlais, Nevarra, The Free Marches and the Banns and Arls of Fereldan gathered, for the wedding of Maric's long lost son and the Hero who defeated the Archdemon and saved the country.

The bride, Elizabeth Cousland waited, handmaidens and Leliana waited with her.

"Stop trembling so much Lizzy" Leliana said with a comforting arm on her friends shoulder, she brushed a long silver strand away and corrected a flower in her hair. Elizabeth wore a beautiful white wedding gown, it hugged her body and complimented her figure. It sat under her bust and her snowy hair was left loose and hung past her back, filled with red flowers. She was a stunning young woman of 21.

"I feel so nervous, look at all of them" she said glancing out of the window, high up in the palace of the city.

"All of them will wish they looked as beautiful as you"

"Thank you Leliana, thank you for being here"

"That's what best friends are for no" the red head said happily and sweetly

"Do I deserve this happiness?"

"Lizzy"

The young woman stared at the floor; it was so long ago but the screams and the blood on her hands. Her father's blood pooling around her, her mother insisting she leave them behind. Leliana hugged her and Elizabeth cried again, she always spoke so fondly about her wedding day with her parents and how her father always joked he wished the day never came because it would take his darling pup away from him, Fergus teasing anyone that would marry her, he'd personally beat them up. Their whole lives revolved around her, their little princess, she missed them so much, she missed her mother's face and walking arm in arm with her through the gardens. Training with her father and then hugging him, that kiss he gave her on her cheek. She stared at her hands, she brought the blade down through Howe's chest in a mad rage, she stabbed repeatedly and then she screamed out and cried, her body shook like a leaf, the blood on her hands and leather armor and her beautiful silver hair was stained crimson. She felt disgusted with herself, she vomited heavily in a corner and Leliana rubbed her back.

"Mama, Papa...it's over" she said out loud and then screamed again, crying heavily. The emotions she had kept inside seeing Howe again, she finally let it all out.

Afterwards, at Arl Eamons Estate, there was one other who comforted her out of her traumatised state, holding her in his arms.

Alistair waited at the altar, his royal robes of red and gold. He coughed and swayed on the spot, brushing away at his robes and whistling. He took a deep breath and exhaled as a servant stood in shock at the end of the hall. Fergus appeared and a white sleeved hand took his.

Fergus could feel how nervous his little sister was, her body trembled "don't be so nervous little sister, this is your special day" he said comforting her

Reaching the altar, Alistair stared wide eyed at his bride. Fergus bowed before Alistair who bowed back, she turned to her brother and surprising everyone in the room, she hugged him tightly "I love you brother!" Fergus chuckled at her and then held her close "I love you too sister"

Brother and sister hugged for a while and the Revered Mother moved to mention something to Alistair who lifted his hand stopping her, Fergus and Elizabeth pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed and hand in hand.

"You will always be my little sister and I will always love you"

Alistair took her hand gently in his and as she ascended the steps slowly, Teagen remembered the first time he ever met her in her scale armor, when those nightmarish corpses attacked the town of Redcliffe. The golden sword hung from her back and her silvery hair hung past her back and she was so young, she didn't look older than 20, she looked dirty from long travel and dark rings had formed under her eyes. A great sadness in her pretty blue eyes but showed every quality the Couslands were so well known for.

_8 months ago _

The night after that Eamon awoke from his illness, Isolde insisted that the handmaidens and servants wash Elizabeth; she was covered in sweat and dirt and her silver hair had lost it shine. From the bath, she held her arms over her breasts and her long silver hair loose, the girl's poured warm water over her. Walking past and noticing the door left half open, as if he was pulled forward by a spell, he froze, captivated by the sight, her skin glistening and her white hair glowing in the pale light.

"Milady" an elven handmaiden whispered to Elizabeth, gazing over her shoulder she noticed Alistair watching her. He turned away, glanced in her eyes once more and left. There was something there in his eyes and holding up her hair above her head, she licked her lips and her breathing slightly quickened. Rising from the bath, she wrapped herself in the towel and dried herself, she was given a clean corset and underwear, the handmaidens brushed her hair as Elizabeth turned the rose in her hand, brushing the soft velvety petals. They dressed her in a long flowing light gold gown that showed her cleavage and her hair was soft and light again.

"Milady is very beautiful, if I may say so" an elven servant complimented her.

"thank you, it is very kind of you" she replied kindly

Alistair waited outside and then knocked and entered, he looked around at the girls in the room then at Elizabeth.

"Ah, there you are"

"Give us some privacy, please girls" Elizabeth asked them firmly.

They bowed and left quickly, the last one blushing as she passed Alistair.

"Well I'm sure that there will be gossiping about us"

"Let them, this is the kind of romance little girls dream of" she said softly and got up from her seat, the breeze sweeping at her gown. Elizabeth was still so young, she had just turned 21 and she was so very beautiful, Bryce had to contend with many suitors that wished to court his only daughter, he always told her she would be married but whoever she was betrothed to, it was her choice. There were many other noble girls but it seemed that the knights always seemed to be interested in her, her long silver hair, her bright blue eyes, the shy smile and on the cusp of womanhood, her figure had become shapely and her breasts had grown large. Eleanor admired her daughter with pride, not only in her looks but how strong willed and kind she was.

"Yes, those same girls, they mothered a bastard like me" he said sarcastically, brushing his hands through his blonde locks, walking over to the balcony, he stared out deeply into the night "why couldn't you live a better life, so much violence"

"I'm not in this alone you know"

"Ah yes, you have your trusty dog, an assassin that wanted to kill you, a crazy chantry sister and there's Morrigan"

She laughed and joined him on the balcony "and what about you, are you there for me?"

"I was there when you choked during you're joining"

"Alistair"

The moon rose now, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"What is it?" he asked flustered, he let their hands go and instead wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, his hands lost in her hair, her warm body against his.

"Kiss me" she told him, she felt weak but protected in his arms and she wanted his love, she wanted to be with him tonight.

_**Inquisition love theme **_

He stared at her, her expression caused him to widen his eyes.

"I want you to kiss me, I can't keep my passions locked away anymore, I don't care what Wynne or anyone else says because I love you Alistair and...I saw the way you looked at me while I bathed, I saw the lust and passion in your eyes, I know you feel the same way I do, I know it's scary but to be so young and in love but when I feel like this I know I can do anything, as long as it's with you" she was trembling, she was nervous and she was frightened at her feelings but she also loved it, the burning desire inside her, she stroked his arm and she had never been more certain of anything, she was in love with him.

Alistair kissed her passionately, his arms around her and because he was taller than her, she stood on his toes reaching up to his face; the sweet fragrance on her skin filled his nose. Opening her mouth, their tongues met and she made a soft moan, he held her closer to him and letting passion drive them, they backed slowly to the bed. Elizabeth quickly lifted his robe off and she brushed her hands over his muscular chest. She reclined below him, he moved her gown off her shoulders kissing her neck and lower to her chest, she took his hand and placed it on her breast and he paused

"What's wrong?" she asked frowning

"I've never done this with anyone before"

"You need to relax Alistair" she told him calmly and taking his right hand, she ran it up her leg, Alistair breathed out as his desire filled him, she was perfect and she was right, he wanted her after seeing her bathe, he wanted every bit of her, her lips, her smooth and soft skin.

Kissing him passionately, he pulled her gown over her legs and kissed her flat stomach, removing the last of their clothing and a bright red blush formed on her cheeks.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't"

He went inside her and gasping, her arms stretched to the sheets. Slowly he thrust in her and she shouted out in pain as he reached the bone inside her.

"Am I hurting you?"

Shaking her head, he moved further inside her, the blood ran down her leg as her maidenhood was given to Alistair, tears ran down her cheeks, moving away she held onto him and a face mixed with pain, terror and passion, she insisted that he stay. Their tongues met in a kiss and he thrust in a smooth slow rhythm, she gave long shallow breaths as he made love to her, she clawed at the linens, taking her hand he locked his hands with hers, her fingers pressing into his as her pleasure rose. She moaned deeper and quicker now, he groaned as he quickened his pace. As they made love, he stared in her eyes. She seemed so delicate and fragile, her skin was so soft and smooth as he ran his hands along her legs, her lips where sweet and her hands fit so perfectly in his. She had always wondered what making love would feel like, connecting with someone through body and soul. At the age of 16, she often snuck into the library late into the night when Aldous was in his deepest sleep. Sitting close to a candle light, she blushed at the illustrations of men and woman in intricate poses.

She breathed heavily as he collapsed next to her, and then turned his face to hers, a red blush on her cheeks.

"Don't leave me alone, I don't want to face this dark world without you"

"I am never leaving you, I love you"

The next morning at breakfast, the two sat next to each other, hand in hand and staring into each other's eyes, she brushed his cheek. He kissed her cheek and she shyly giggled, putting his hand on her waist.

"Oh for shits sakes, would you two stop it already, Tis most sickening to watch!" Morrigan complained in anger

Wynne watched the couple intently, the way they looked at each other.

In the afternoon, she sparred with her family sword, Alistair watched her a little further up the hill.

Wiping her forehead with her arm, she leaned against the fence and unable to hold himself back, he marched to her and kissed her again. Leliana smiled warmly at the two, wiping away a tear. He lifted Elizabeth high into the air.

Wynne couldn't deny it anymore, Alistair and Elizabeth where madly and deeply in love.

...

"O Maker, we ask you on this day to bless these two to be married and joined in body and spirit" The Revered mother began, Elizabeth and Alistair, hand in hand glanced at each other smiling, they where the picture of bliss and hope, a stunning bride and a handsome king.

"The bride is such a beauty" a young man of the Trevelyan family mentioned out loud, the youngest and a pretty 17 year old girl watched in awe. She admired the young bride, she was short and struggled to see, her brother Marco lifted her onto his broad shoulders.

"The king looks so handsome" Evelyn told him

"He does doesn't he, one day you might meet a man just as handsome Evie" he told her kindly

"I hope I do" the 16 year old said happily

"Do you Elizabeth Cousland take Alistair Theirin to be your husband, to cherish and love, through sickness and in health and despair?"

"I do" she said smiling widely and slid the ring over his knuckle

"Do you Alistair Theirin take Elizabeth to be your wife, to cherish her, protect her, and love her with all your soul and body and in the ages to come?"

"I do" he answered proudly and slid the ring over her finger, Fergus beamed at his little sister

Lifting a gold cloth and placing it over Elizabeths shoulders, she knelt down on one knee and everyone in the room gasped again as the Revered mother held the crown high above the brides head.

"And so two families become one, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife and a Queen of Fereldan!" the room erupted into thunderous cheer as Elizabeth rose and Alistair kissed his wife in a romantic and passionate kiss. Fergus clapped happily for his sister, cherishing that she could feel so happy once again.

...

10 years later

Elizabeth trudged through the rain, into the west.

The calling the Wardens called it, but it had only been 10 years since the Blight. Food didn't taste the same, the breeze in the gardens and the smell of flowers was no longer pleasant. Being with her children no longer granted her the peaceful serenity she felt with them and making love with Alistair, that one moment she cherished so much with her husband, the passion and the pleasure was gone.

"I have to go Alistair, if Fiona was able to rid herself of the taint and Avernus in Wardens Keep, I can't take it anymore, if I can't make love to you or cherish the moments with our children, all I feel is agony" she said in a shaky voice but she stood firm.

"I don't want you to go on your own, please let me go with you"

"Don't argue with me, you are King and you can't leave, don't make this harder than it already is"

"You're my Queen; I can't do this without you"

"Papa, is mother going somewhere?" Maric asked curiously, rubbing his eyes

"Oh no" Elizabeth pressed her eyes closed trying to hold back the tears "Maric sweetheart, go upstairs to your sister"

"But why is Mummy leaving?"

"Darling, please go to your sister" her voice was trembling, she knew if Maric had woken from bed then

Arianna emerged in the doorway carrying a small teddybear in her arms and ran to her mother.

"I got you, Mummy I caught you!" the little girl shouted out in glee, holding onto her mother's leg. The tears ran down her cheeks as she grabbed her daughter into a hug

"I love you so much"

"Mummy we don't want you to go"

"Darling I have to, it's something I have to do" her voice was shaking so terribly and her body was trembling again, something she did when she felt great sadness or nervous.

"But, no you can't go, we love you, don't go please mummy!" the little boy cried out, both Maric and Arianna starting crying now, Alistair knew how difficult it, she held her children so tightly.

She kissed her son and daughter, and gently letting go of their little hands, she hurried out of the main hall. Balancing herself against the massive doors, she cried, she held her hands to her eyes, sliding down the door. It took every ounce of her strength to part herself from her children.

...

Elizabeth lay in the bed of the tavern in a far away village, wide awake. The rain of the storm outside battered the windows but at least the bed was warm and a large fire burned in the fireplace. The inn was quiet and no one bothered her, they only thought of her as a passing knight. Her silver hair which was once so long was cut short and the Cousland family sword gleamed against the dancing embers of the fire.

She turned over and stroked the empty spaces next to her, where her children and husband would have been. She covered her eyes with her arm as tears ran down her cheeks and she cried, missing her family dearly.


	2. Pre-chapter post

Hey guys sorry for the delay on chapter 2, I've been quite busy lately and I am working on, its almost done so I'll be posting it quite soon

Thank you to Andenuem for the review, I hope chapter 2 lives up to the first one ^^


	3. Dragon age chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Champion of Kirkwall

Marian's chest pounded, sweat poured down her face, her raven hair stuck against her face.

The demon magister lay dead on the ground, his twisted blighted body full of cuts, slashes and a massive hole through his chest. Marian fell to the side and Anders caught her placing his hand over hers on the wound, blood dripping on the floor.

A green light began to glow, Merril hurried to their side and helped him, using their magic, the wound closed but the pain still pained the young woman terribly. Anders held her close to him, he brushed her cheek with his hand and staring back at him, she raised her face until their lips met. Fenris approached the body, kicked it and stabbed his great sword deep into Corypheus neck, twisting the blade.

"Is he dead?" Marian muttered through a pained voice

"He's dead" Fenris confirmed

...

Marian cradled her little brother in her arms, tears streamed down her cheeks, blood pouring from Carver's mouth. Aveline will never forget that moment, seeing how devastated Marian was over her little brother's death. She held him close and kissed his cheek.

...

Leandra walked in the girl's room and sitting next to the bunk, she watched her daughters sleeping; Bethany had her arms wrapped around her older sisters.

"My girls are all I have left" Leandra said affectionately, sitting next to Marian, she brushed a bang out of her eyes and kissed her eldest daughters cheek.

...

The muscled and hairy dwarf twirled the coin in his fingers, the crossbow sheathed on his broad back.

"Varric Tethras, at your service"

"I appreciate you returning my money but what do you really want?" Marian asked curiously in her sultry voice

"Now now, I may be Bartrands brother but I'm nothing like that son of a nug, I have an offer you can't refuse and something you need" he said with a chuckle

"And that would be?"

"How about becoming business partners" Varric said with a smile

...

That morning before the expedition, Marian held her sister around her head, gazing into her pretty eyes

"I love you Bethany, take care of mother for me until I get back"

"Why can't I go with you?" disapointment filled her little sisters voice, eagerness and wanting to always be around her older sister, Marian knew this extremely well but she knew the consequences of leaving Bethany in Kirkwall but it would be a better fate than leaving her to the fate of a Darkspawn or whatever else might be in the Deep Roads.

"Because the Deep Roads is the last place I would ever let my baby sister set foot, I would feel a lot better knowing that you where with mother, please stay here with her Beth, I love you"

...

Anders glanced over to Marian and noticing him, he turned his gaze to the ground. He had been doing that a lot when he thought she wouldn't notice. Over the past few months, her short black hair had grown out and it only made her look ever more beautiful. He feared what the spirit inside him would do to her but Anders was still a man, and he couldn't deny how she made him feel, hearing her voice, being close to her.

The Massive golemn crumbled and a loud shriek echoed through the massive stone passages, the demon possessing the stone golemns was vanquished.

"Uh Hawke, I think you might want to look at this"

Marian dragged her heavy body over to Varric and leaning on him, her eyes widened at the gold that glowed back and after a few days in the Deep Roads with a frown set across her eyes, the beautiful young woman smiled.

...

Marian rushed into the opening and dropping to her knees, she turned over into the grass, the warmth of the sunlight on her beautiful face and the wind brushing through her hair.

"We made it!" she said with glee but sat up quickly when Merril fainted

"She's ok, just exhausted"

"Anders can you carry her, we'll go on a bit and find a safe place to camp"

"Those hills over there in the distance, they should have good shelter from that storm coming in"

Marian turned to the west, heavy black clouds where blowing in quickly over the wounded coast. An icy wind blew against them and a deep eerie whistle came from the Deep Roads, and what sounded like a demonic roar, shaking her head and Marian knew that she had imagined things.

Brushing her hair out of her face and yawning, she tripped across the uneven ground; Anders caught her in his arm. The young woman and mage stared at each other, their faces close to each other's and she blushed. Pushing herself away, she walked away quickly.

Anders didn't respond, and Marian turned halfway to them, wondering why they had stopped. Continuing on, the terrain began to descend into thick grassy steppes with rocky boulders, the trees became thicker and the light clouds started a light drizzle. Hugging her against the cold, they found a cave that was covered by thick roots and bushes. The cave was quite big, with the dark stone curving around a corner to a wall. Making a fire with the large amounts of wood and bracken in the cave, after 15 minutes the torrent of rain came pouring down and the wind howled, battering the bushes.

The next morning, they all smelled terrible and all Hawke wanted to do was crawl into a hot rose scented bath.

Arriving at the main road that led into Kirkwall, merchants with carts laden with various goods travelled along with armed escorts.

Safely returning to the city, Merill said she would go home to get rest, Varric said he would get started on contacts and Anders led Marian home. It was an awkward walk, neither saying much to the other until Hawke turned to say goodbye, Anders rushed in and kissed her. It surprised her and she looked at him with wide shocked eyes, her arms against his chest. Opening his eyes, he stepped back quickly.

"S...sorry, I should go" he apologized and left quickly.

She brushed her lips with her fingers and a small smile formed across her lips.

"Oh my baby, you're back!" Leandra shouted, throwing herself to Marian

"Where's Bethany?"

"The Templar's came...she's in the circle"

"NO, wait her mother I'll bring her back!"

"It's too late Marian"

"Bethany, I'm so sorry"

...

Marian found her in Dark town, hoping Anders was in his clinic. The lantern was lit and she hurried, opening the door quickly and he looked up from a book, and a smile formed across his face.

"I want you to tell me something"

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Why did you kiss me that day we came back?"

Anders paused and the book slipped from his hand, raising his hand to her face, he brushed her cheek gently and she closed her eyes. His hands were so warm, slowly Anders kissed her again. Slow and passionately, she opened her mouth and their tongues met, she made a soft moan and a red blush formed on her tan cheeks.

"I'm still a man, and I can't ignore it anymore...how you make me feel when I'm around you...I'm in love with you"

She gasped and tears swelled at her beautiful eyes, she never believed that she could ever fall in love. After Carvers death, Marian had devoted every last fiber of her being to protecting her mother and Bethany. Bethany was in the circle and Leandra was safe in the family mansion, not once had she ever thought of finding happiness for herself. The abandonment of the happiness of her life had been given to her family, if she could have this small bit of happiness with Anders, she would take it. As she kissed him in the dim light of the clinic, something filled her, a different kind of emotion. It made her heart race.

"Come to me tonight...my door is open for you" she said in a passionate breath and Anders watched her wide eyed, as she looked at him suggestively. As she turned, Anders then fully appreciated her figure, tall and slender, her black hair grown long past her back.

'She is a distraction...leave her or the mages will suffer'

"Quiet Justice, I won't let you take this away from me...not Marian"

...

It was an icy evening that night, Marian stood before the fire in her room, the warmth of the embers dancing against her building passions. Leandra had gone to Gamlin long before, her eldest daughter having the mansion to herself. Hearing a door open and the elven servant leave, she heard him hurry up the stairs to her room. She smiled warmly as he walked in slowly.

"You came, I didn't think you'd come"

"Justice doesn't approve of my obsession with you, he thinks you're a distraction...but I would rather have my mind obsessed with you than the darkness of this world...you are my world"

"Anders..."

"I don't want to lose you"

"You won't ever lose me"

"Mages aren't allowed to love...but this is one rule I will most cherish breaking, if it means spending this one night with you"

Looking at his lips, he brushed a long black bang out of her eyes and kissed her. A slow romantic kiss, taking his hand she led him to the bed. Reclining below him, she clasped his face and lifted off his shirt. Running her hands along his chest, Anders kissed her neck and lifting her shirt off and removing her bra, he took her breasts in his hands and kissed her. She moaned and moving further along the bed, the warmth of their bodies together, their romance and passions building. Her hair spread across the sheets, he brushed her cheek and removed her skirt, pulling down her panty. In her nudity, Anders noticed a few scars across her mid section and a tattoo across her ribs, a black Hawke soaring. Marian was consumed by a maelstrom of emotions, terror amongst them. She wanted this so much; she wanted Anders to make love to her. Anders stared at her with such affection and awe, he held her cheek in his warm hands and wrapping her arms around his back he slowly went inside her. She bucked her hips and she inhaled quickly as the blood ran down her legs, the pain was excruciating and tears ran down her smooth cheeks. He moved in a slow rhythm, soft moaning breaths came from her mouth and her hands clawed at the sheets. She turned her head to the side and Anders kissed her neck, down to her large breasts. The passion and warmth of him against him, his slow thrusts inside him, this is what Marian wanted. Taking her hands in his, locking their fingers together, her fingers dug into his hands and he kissed her soft lips.

He quickened his pace and she moaned louder now, Anders groaned and their bodies shuddered as both reached their limit. Breathing quick and loud, both lay staring into each other's faces, she smiled at him and closing their eyes, they kissed again.

"I love you Anders"

"I love you too"

...

Isabella watched as the two kissed each other in the market the next week, she leaned against the small wooden counter and Anders had her hips against him.

"If it was me, I'd take her into an alley" the rogue said lifting an apple and biting into it, passing 5 bronze coins to the merchant

Anders sighed from the vulgar comment and Marian shook her head, the couple smiled and moving off the counter and holding hands, the two walked with each other.

Fenris watched them with glaring eyes and Anders noticed, glaring back.

Merril and Marian walked a bit ahead going through alchemical ingredients when Fenris pushed past Anders, knocking him into a small stall with different toys.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Anders shouted and aggressively grabbed Fenris

"You should look where you're walking"

"You've been like this ever since Marian and I where together, you're bloody jealous aren't you" the blonde mage bluntly said and this angered Fenris greatly

"Say another word and I'll kill you mage" Fenris voiced deepened into a seething rage and he gripped his sword on his back

"Go ahead and try, those tattoos can't protect you from me"

"Oh I'd love to see you try and hurt me"

"Stop it, both of you!" Marian said loudly pushing the two of them away

"He started it" Anders said angrily and blamed pointing a finger at the white haired elf.

"Shove your finger where it's not needed Anders, up your own ass"

Anders scowled and turned away to Dark town, knowing his presence around the elf would only make matters worse.

"Enough! I'm in love with Anders; don't take your anger out on him"

"He's a mage, he can't be trusted"

"I love him Fenris, get over it"

"You say you love him, but when he breaks your heart, I won't be there to help you mend it" Fenris said bitterly then thinking over his words he opened his mouth to say something else but instead stormed off through the crowd, disappearing in an instant. Marian clenched her fists and sighed, Fenris always was difficult, but now he's hatred for mages and Anders in particular had raised his rage into new levels.

"Well this is getting dangerous, a bit of advice Hawke, maybe not be so open about your love with Blondie"

"That's the point of love, to let the world know how special the other person is to you...what am I going to do with Fenris Varric"

"Don't worry Marian, if he tried anything, I'll stop him with Bianca" Varric reassured her leaning against her the bench she sat on.

...

It was that night that Marian will never forget. The night her mother had gone missing.

Her heart was racing and an intense panic had taken over, smashing through a demon and shade. Tossing the chest over her head and lifting the trap door, a putrid stench filled her nostrils but down the ladder Marian went.

"Marian wait" Anders gripped her shoulder quickly and tried to pull her back but let go when she turned her face, tears streaming down her cheeks

"Let me go Anders, I have to find her!"

"Don't rush into this in a rage, if you get hurt"

Marian understood how he felt but the urgency and the horror of what was around her, her love for her mother was far greater than her love for Anders. The woman who always protected her, told her how much she loved her, the woman who let Marian crawl into bed when her little girl had a bad dream, holding her close. Marian would never forget this...this greatest nightmare.

The Blood mage was dead; Marian stabbed her blade repeatedly through his heart in a mad rage. Blood drenched her hair and body; Quinton's twisted face lay broken. Finally she pulled herself away and dragged herself to the mangled corpse that had her mother's head.

Marian screamed, she screamed until her throat hurt. She cried loudly, holding the hand that gripped hers tightly.

All Anders, Varric and Aveline could do was watch as a daughter was forced to say goodbye to their parent's mangled head.

Anders carried her through the streets; Gamlin rushed over and took his niece quickly from Anders. In that moment, Marian was not the daughter of the man who took Leandra away, she was his precious niece. Marian gripped her uncle's shirt tightly, crying and screaming in his chest. Her body was trembling, she vomited from the thoughts in her mind and Gamlin held her close, rubbing her back.

...

Marian had locked her in the mansion for more than 4 weeks since the incident, Anders grew desperate and sneaking through a window, and he quietly climbed the steps and pried the door open. She lay in her bed, her blankets hugged tightly around her and her Mabari lay next to her. He took a chair and sat by her side, brushing her cheek.

...

It was a month later that Marian finally stepped out of her mansion, her eyes dark and a deep scowl had set in. She was different now, her arms where folded and a coldness had set in her beautiful face and she had cut her hair short once again.

Investigating the Templars and Mages in their desperate attempt to overthrow Meredith, Marian grabbed Kieran angrily and shoved him against the wall

"Who did you take!" she shouted

"A...sister...I'm so sorry"

"Anyone who hurts my little sister will die; give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Because my sister can't survive without me, you know that don't you Champion"

'Champion, champion of what' she thought tossing Kieran aside and leaving.

"Marian, can I talk to you"

"About what Anders, there isn't time now"

"I want to talk about us, I still love you"

Her face softened a little and fighting back her emotions, Marian kissed him and as he moved in, she broke away.

"I'm sorry Anders, but I can't do this anymore"

"What...but I thought, and the night we spent together"

"It was the best night of my life, and I still love you, but my little sister is in trouble"

She pushed away from Anders and he reached out for her, she wiped away a tear and from that point on, Anders had made a decision...a decision that would cause all of Thedas to erupt in fury.

...

2 years later

Marian opened the letter in her hands, her great sword in its sheath across her back, a hood over her face as the snow blew around her.

"Thanks for putting the directions in for me Varric"

Marian's hair had grown out past her shoulders, thick steel boots dug into the snow and black gloves on her hands. Around her collar was fur on a black chest plate, molded for a woman and black leggings. As she ascended the cliff, a break in the clouds and a ray of sunshine bathed her destination in golden light, its banners blowing in the wind and guards stood on its walls, a long tower that connected to a causeway and a massive keep stood above that.

Marian Hawke stood where the Inquisitor had stood with Solas only a few weeks earlier. Hawke watched in awe, as the Fortress of Skyhold stood before her.

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I had been working on it but never got around to posting it :'( **

**I hope you guys enjoy this; I cut out some stuff because I wanted the story to focus mainly on Hawke as a character and how she ends up towards the end. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Birth of a Herald - Part 1

Evelyn shivered in the prison, the heavy metal cuffs pained her hands and the green pulse burned her hand like hot iron. She trembled and all around her soldiers in strange armor pointed their blades at her. Cassandra and Leliana entered, and they were met by a fierce gaze of silver.

...

Cassandra pulled the young woman along roughly by the arm, the people of Haven watched after her with murderous gazes. The strong winds blew her ashen hair and her silver eyes sparkled against the emerald lights in the sky. Cassandra drew a small knife from her belt and cut away at the bindings at Evelyns wrists, the young woman rubbed the soft raw skin.

"There will be a trial that is all I can promise"

"I'm not even a mage, how could I even cause something like this?"

"I don't know but something...obviously went wrong"

Evelyn clicked her tongue and brushed her hands through her hair, from her stance and posture Cassandra instantly knew she was a noble, her chest straight, her arms folded and her figure was very slender, she was quite tall, her ash hair reaching down past her back in waves.

The Breach thundered and cracked, sending out waves of lightning across the sky and the light on her hand reacted in unison making the young woman drop to her knees in agony. A trickle of blood ran from her mouth, tasting the liquid on her tongue, she wiped it away with her hand and spat out the remains from her mouth.

"The pulses are coming faster now" Cassandra comforted her and pat her shoulders

"How did I survive the blast?" Evelyn asked, sounding calm and her voice was light and pleasant to hear, the Seeker also noted how pretty she was but now she stood defensively away from her, glaring through silver eyes

"They say you stepped out of a Rift and that a golden woman was behind you, no one knows who she was but the explosion destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes and further into the valley, you will see soon enough"

But all Evelyn could do was hold back the bile building in her gut. She wondered if she really did cause the explosion, her head burned with a shocking pain as she tried to remember.

As they walked along the bridge, a series of meteors hurtled from the Fade crushed it sending the two women tumbling into the frozen river below. Her head spinning and her gaze blurred, Evelyn lifted her paining body to find Cassandra holding back a Shade Demon, another rose from the green light and rushed for the young Trevelyan.

Tripping over the rubble, a long sword caught her gaze and she grabbed it quickly, the Shade struck down and sidestepping she thrust quickly into its soft gut and tore out killing it instantly.

Cassandra slashed the demon attacking her as Evelyn cautiously approached her

"It's over" she said with a sigh

"Drop your sword" Cassandra snapped at her, longsword in her face"

"If you're leading me into a demon infested valley, I'm going to need this sword Nevarran" the young woman exclaimed, holding her sword in defense

"My name is Cassandra Pentaghast, not Nevarran. But you are right, I cannot protect you but I cannot expect you to be defenseless" the seeker approved and sheathing her blade, her body relaxed

"Where are all your soldiers?" Evelyn inquired taking some potions from Cassandra and some string lying apart from a cart that had been thrown aside, the young woman tied her hair up around her pretty face.

"Either fighting or dead, we can only move on"

Evelyn sheathed her sword and slung it over her back, moving her long hair out of the way and fastened the strap over her chest, the pauldrons on her coat had broken down the middle and slinging it away, she fixed her grey scarf and pulled out the gold amulet from around her neck, rubbing a finger across the gold surface where small cracks had formed.

"I'm sorry Papa, I've broken it" she said softly to the amulet and let it fall down her shirt.

"We're getting close to the Rifts, you can hear the fighting" Cassandra hurried now, taking quick short breaths against the biting cold, climbing the steep steps

"Who's fighting?"

"You will see soon, we must help them"

The two woman ascended the steps and found soldiers frantically attempting to drive back hordes of Shades, rushing into a Shade with her sword drawn, Evelyn blocked the blow of another as it brought its sharp claws down on a soldier whose back was turned, the demon that faced him was blown away by a shot of ice magic from the bald Elf standing at a distance, after the last demon was killed he grabbed her wrist and held it towards the spiraling green swirl, it closed on itself until it shattered and disappeared.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing, the credit is yours" he replied calmly

"I closed that thing, how?" with curious wonder in her young voice, Evelyn flexed her fingers wondering how powerful the mark on her hand was, closing her fist it frightened the usually brave Evelyn

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also created the mark on your hand, I theorized it could also close the Rifts and it seemed I was correct" the elf hypothesized

"Then it could also close the Breach?" Cassandra asked with hopeful assurance, her pretty, strong eyes now watching Evelyn with a new expression, with a gaze of admiration

"I believe so; it seems you hold the key to our salvation"

"Good to know, and I here I'd thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever...Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasional unwelcome tag along" Varric greeted winking at Cassandra who glared viciously at him

"It's a pleasure to meet you Varric, that's a nice crossbow you have their"

"Ah isn't she, Bianca and I have through a lot together" Varric mused, affectionately eying the large crossbow on his back

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" Evelyn asked

"I did, and she'll be a great help in the valley" Varric responded meekly, specifically eying Cassandra, letting her know how much disapproved of her presence.

"Absolutely not, you're help is appreciated Varric but" Cassandra complained

"Have you seen the valley below Seeker, you're soldiers aren't in control anymore, you need me" the dwarf replied with a taunting smile, irritating the Seeker

"Urgh" Cassandra spat in disgust as she turned away

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions, I am pleased to see you still live"

"He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept"

"You have my thanks"

"You are welcome, Cassandra you must know that I have never seen this kind of magic before, you're prisoner is no mage, indeed I cannot imagine any mage having such power"

"Understood, we must get moving"

Looking up at the Breach, the youngest daughter of house Trevelyan believed it was time that she tried her best to undo the damage that had been caused and make her family proud.

... 


	5. Chapter 4

**GUYS I'M SORRY BUT I MADE A MISTAKE, I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE THE INQUISITOR A 26 YEAR OLD BUT ACTUALLY MAKE HER YOUNGER, AROUND 21 OR 22. SO FROM NOW ON EVELYN IS NOT A 26 YEAR OLD WOMAN **

Chapter 4 - Birth of a Herald part 2

Evelyn awoke suddenly as the demon rushed towards her but instead her eyes met the stone ceiling of her room in the chantry of Haven. A sweat had formed on her forehead, staring at her hand; the pale skin has turned red from where the mark once burned. Ever since the explosion at the Conclave, she heard whispers in the back of her head, soft voices calling out. It frightened her, she imagined it to be the thousands who died at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she wanted to be strong and move on in any way she could, to right the wrongs that had engulfed Thedas. The red ribbon she cherished lay on her bedside table, holding the delicate fabric to her heart; she took a deep breath and readied herself for the trials of the day ahead.

...

Evelyn left the training grounds with a smile on her face, speaking to Cullen always left her feeling like a silly girl, that girl who shyly blushed as the knights came and went from the castle in Ostwick. The refugees at Haven began to admire Evelyn as the months went on, as a Noble, she retained many of her mannerisms and way of speech, her voice was light and like a melody to listen to. Cassandra smiled faintly as Evelyn held a little boy close to her as she sat with him overlooking the village of Redcliffe. Ostwick seemed a lifetime away now, the warmth of her mother's embrace as she left for the Conclave, walking arm in arm with her brother Marco, the kiss on her cheek from her father the hugs from her 4 sisters.

"He's killed Farrier, one of my best agents, I wondered what happened but the circumstances surrounding it seemed unlike a rogue faction or the cult hiding in the shadows, there is only one thing to do...kill Butler and make it quick, we were friends once"

"Wait, don't kill that man" Evelyn shouted quickly and Leliana glared at her.

"He's a traitor to the Inquisition!"

"Bring him in, let him feel regret for what he's done"

Leliana furrowed her brows, she knew arguing about it would get her now where, Elizabeth showed no mercy to anyone who dared stand against her. Marjorlaine's throat was slit with the golden Cousland blade; Elizabeth executed Loghain and viciously slaughtered Howe in vengeance. Evelyn however was completely different, she never executed nor did she ever kill out because she wanted to.

"Fine, bring Butler in and lock him in the cells below"

The agent nodded and went away quickly

"We are not executioners, you need to remember that what we do, the rest of Thedas will take into consideration"

"If you are done, I have a lot of work to do" Leliana replied coldly

Evelyn left without another word to the Spymaster, she knew there would be those amongst the Inquisition who would disagree with her ideals but if the Inquisition was going to change the world, then she would try and mould it into an organisation that people looked up to not feared, and make the name of Trevelyan proud.

...

Redcliffe

The weather of Fereldan had turned dark and violent, not a single person travelled the roads as the rain fell heavily. Beating against their weapons and cloaks, Evelyn walked forward with her chest held high and fierceness in her pretty eyes. The objective, apprehend Alexius and form an alliance with the Mage rebellion under Fiona. Stopping at in to rest for the day, the inn keepers' rumors said that King Alistair was making ready to come to Redcliffe, but it would take him a week to arrive.

Evelyn couldn't deny her excitement to see him again but she wondered why no one spoke of the queen. When she did ask, the inn keeper shrugged his shoulders, handed her key to a room and went into a room behind the front desk.

Sitting in her room in a simple cream gown, gently brushing her hair, the weather outside cared not for the gentle beauty from within the room. Rain lashed against the stone and the trees whipped back and forth, dancing like an ancient Avvar ritual.

Kneeling besides her bed and bowing her head, she clasped her gentle fingers together and prayed. It was the one thing that gave her the most comfort, being a Trevelyan not only meant her duty to the Chantry and the Templar order but the comfort that someone up there could be looking out for her. As she spoke the words, it reminded her of home and the scent on her mother's hair, her older arms around her. It didn't matter to her sisters how old Evelyn was, they treasured her. Her memories of her family made her cry, her head against the bed.

Cassandra peeked through the door and couldn't find the words to comfort her, she often forgot how old Evelyn was and yet so much was expected of her, she was expected to do so much and she herself wasn't given much freedom.

The next day, it was obvious that Evelyn had didn't have much sleep. She wiped her eyes out and yawned as they left the inn, the rain falling in a light drizzle but the wind beat in stronger gusts and against her slender frame, Evelyn had trouble keeping her footing.

It was a 7 hour walk to Redcliffe, the village was deathly quiet. The castle had an eerie air around it, an aura of foreboding that twisted in her heart.

"Maker watch over me, let your grace give me courage and see this through" she said to herself over and over until they came to the front gate.

The flash came so bright, Evelyn shut her eyes tight and she heard Dorian shout as she felt herself pulled forward until she felt icy water below her.

Opening her eyes, panic overtook her as her surroundings caused her stomach to churn and her heart raced until she vomited heavily. Corpses sat on the wall, split down the middle by red lyrium, their guts hanging loosely across the wall.

No amount of faith could comfort the young Trevelyan's from the horrors of this future, but then knowing that it could be prevented steeled her resolve and she moved forward until they found Alexius. Like Elizabeth before her, Evelyn was able to summon a blue flame when she fought, the flame didn't appear as strong as it should have been. Alexius screamed as the fireball rocketed towards her, raising her blade upwards cutting the mage fire in two as it veered off in different directions. Dorian trapped Alexius in electric cage, shocking him from all directions letting Cassandra get close, impaling him through the heart.

Gerion Alexius tumbled to his knees as Evelyn and Dorian returned to 9:40 Dragon.

The Royal Guard arrived, followed by their king. To Evelyn, Alistair had only grown more handsome in the past 10 years, his golden blonde hair cut short and neat and his muscular body showed how impressively strong he was.

"Where is her grace, if I may ask?" Evelyn asked quickly as Alistair turned to leave, a guardsmen moved towards her and waving his hand, the guard stepped back.

"She had something to take care of, all we can do is give her our blessing and pray she returns home safely"

Alistair left with his honor guard, soldiers and knights all clad in shining silverite. Standing looking out across the battlements of Redcliffe castle, the revelation that a cult was rising in power in the shadows of Thedas, but this did not deter the beautiful young woman from her desire to mould the Inquisition into something great.

"Shall we, Seeker Cassandra" Evelyn asked the Seeker who appeared at the steps, ready to leave

"Lead the way, Herald" the seeker replied with a gentle smile, her arms folded.

A strong gust of wind blew against them as they crossed the bridge into Haven 4 days later, blowing her ash hair loose from the red ribbon she tied around it. Running after it, Cullen caught it in his hand; the elegant and velvety fabric was delicate and bright crimson.

"Thank you Commander, I thought I was going to lose it"

"It's a beautiful ribbon" Cullen said admiringly

"It was my grandmothers"

"Can I" Cullen held it in his fingers, surprising Evelyn and she turned around as the handsome commander tied it delicately around her hair. Never before had Cullen noticed how soft her ash hair felt, or the faint shade of gold in it.

"Thank you...Cullen"

"You are welcome" he replied awkwardly, a blush setting in across his cheeks.

"I should go see Josephine, Commander"

"Wait" Cullen said quickly, the image of her as she turned, he wanted to kiss her delicate pink lips and a thousand thoughts at once flooded his mind.

"Yes?" she said softly, the ribbon fluttering in the wind

"Sorry...it's nothing" Cullen replied sighing, turning back to the tents quickly.

Cullen was furious with himself; he couldn't say what he wanted to say. She looked so beautiful standing there before him; he had never before felt anything for a woman before.

There was Elizabeth, standing before him. Slender and elegant, golden sword in hand and how he regretted not having the chance to talk to her. He had never payed Hawke much attention, all he wanted was to remove the traumas and horrors of what Uldred had done in the Circle tower, all Cullen had wanted to do was his duty and serve Meredith faithfully.

Now however was different. He was no longer bound by his duty to the Templars, or by a superior officer and Evelyn had awoken something in him. It was the way she smiled, the way her pretty eyes sparkled, the cute little things she did like collecting flowers for Mother Giselle or even decorating her hair.

The Inquisition was ready, a comforting hand on her back from the woman who angrily interrogated her 8 months earlier. The Mages poured their magic into her mark, with a quick gasp the shockwave knocked everyone back, her vision blurry and her body trembling, Evelyn's hand glowed a green and blue, bathing it in healing magic, Fiona knelt beside her.

"You did it" Cassandra told her in shock and awe.

The Breach was sealed, the clouds swirled where the emerald lights once glowed.

Up the Frostbacks they came...as Haven cheered and partied. The Herald danced with the others, laughing and smiling with the people she had come to care about greatly...then out of the cheer and laughter the bells rang out loudly as the lights advanced...shouts of war filling the night sky...

Corypheus had come

...

Evelyn pushed herself forward, her hand clutching her side where the blood poured out. She shivered against the blizzard, the torches ahead fading against the storm, dropping to her knees she vomited blood heavily, and her hand against her mouth.

She didn't know for how long she walked, dragging herself along. Wolves howled in the distance, owls hooted, the wind battered her, her cherished red ribbon tied safely around her neck. Hugging herself against the cold, her throat burned against her thirst, her hand seered with excruciating pain. The pass began to narrow on either side, a long passage ahead of her and the mountains rose even higher all around her.

Leaning against a tree, the tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Papa...mother...help me...please" she said in anguish, sinking to the ground "please I don't want this anymore" anguish filled her, longing for the warm embrace of her parents, the safety of the castle and her family. Blood dripped her mouth and raising her head as the snow cleared and several fires came into view. Collapsing into the snow as Cullen called out, lifting her in his arms, she sunk against him as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Mother Giselle and two sisters cleaned out her wound, her chest naked and her arms across her breasts. The wooden beam that impaled her caused a great gash on her side, wooden splinters sticking in her skin. She screamed as each piece was pulled from her skin, Cassandra helping by holding the young woman's hand.

15 pieces of wood, 15 pieces embedded in her flesh. Each scream came louder.

Vivienne sat beside the young woman, bathing her in soothing magic. Rags of linen lay bloodied in a bucket, her ash hair soaked with blood, surges of pain rose and fell until her head turned and slowly she fell asleep.

She awoke 3 days later, as the sun burned at her eyes. Covered by a thick blanket, a young woman sat besides her watching over her.

"How are you feeling milady?"

Evelyn tried to talk but her mouth was parched, the girl lifted a water sack and tipped the water into her mouth, the cool liquid trickled down the side of her mouth and she coughed from drinking too quickly.

Josephine sat close to her with other girls, her head leaning against a pillow in the cart.

"Where...are we?" Evelyn finally managed to say and one of the girls said that the Elvin mage was leading them somewhere safe.

A week passed, then two weeks.

Iron-Bull and a few of his chargers often went out to look for fresh meat or water, returning with a few deer over his back.

The meat was well cooked and by a blessing or luck, one of the servants managed to save a sack of salt. A servant ensured her meal was served and well made, the tender meat warmed her and the girls watched as she cried out of the simple pleasure of the meal. They gave her hot water and the girls wiped her forehead with a damp cloth. 3 more days passed until she could stand by herself, with a little difficulty. Tumbling in the snow, Cullen caught her and raised her until their faces where close to each others, his hand around her waist.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine Cullen"

Taking a step and nearly tripping, she tried again and took two steps fine until her knees gave in and grabbing onto Cullen as the two tumbled into snow.

Opening her eyes, Cullen stared wide eyed as he lay on top of her. The girls watched in glee and Cassandra held her hand to her face.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry!" he repeated and helped her up, brushing the snow from her.

"I'll take her from here, shall we go my dear?" Dorian appeared at her side, holding out his hand and smiling at her.

Watching her walk alongside the Tevinter mage, Leliana tapped the commander at his shoulder

"How long are you going to wait until you tell her how you feel?"

"I don't think that's any of your business now is it"

"I've seen the way you look at each other you know, if take too long, someone else will sweep her away"

"There is too much at stake, I can't allow myself to be distracted"

"Falling in love is not a distraction commander, Elizabeth fell in love and she was able to end the Blight. Would you rather die and never know what that could feel like?"

...

Skyhold seemed like a dream to Evelyn as they approached from below, it was impenetrable. The only way to enter was a steep stairway that ascended up a column of stone encased in ice and snow, its stone a golden hue. Taking off her boots and letting her feet soak up the fertile damp ground, she inhaled the fresh icy air deeply.

A childish excitement overcame her, rushing all around with a grin on her face. Dorian, Sera and Varric seemed just as amazed as her.

The sun began to set and Evelyn with Sera alongside her shouted at the mountains, giggling at the echoes.

2 weeks later

Opening the door into the large chamber, Josephine clapped her hands together and smiled.

Walking around the rookery, Leliana simply smiled with confidence as her agents stood around her.

Cullen watched admirably from his office, his arms folded.

Evelyn buttoned up her black and gold tunic, the entire outfit fit tightly against her, greatly showing off her hour glass figure and her well endowed chest, she tied her red ribbon in her, tying her hair high around her face and letting two long bangs fall between her eyes.

Opening the door to the war room, her advisors stood before her.

"We stand ready for your orders, Inquisitor" Josephine said proudly

Taking her seat at her throne, Evelyn crossed her leg over the other as the soldiers brought forth Alexius, assigning him to serve the mages. She watched from the stairs as Skyhold became a home to everyone who lived there.

But something was missing, something she felt deep in her heart.

"Cullen, can we talk...alone?" she asked after a few seconds from stepping inside.

"Alone? I mean of course"

"It's a nice day" Cullen said awkwardly scratching his head, stepping outside with her.

"What?" she replied grinning like a school girl

"It's a...you said you wanted to talk"

"Do you really not know?"

"I can't say I've never thought about it but"

"What's stopping you?"

"You're the inquisitor and we're at war"

"And yet I'm still here" her voice softened and it seemed as if something had lifted off Cullen's shoulders, an immeasurable burden that had dragged him down. Instantly he turned towards her, his hands gripping her waist causing to make a soft gasp, her waist pressed against his. She stared deeply at him, a grin across her pink lips. In that moment, nothing else mattered to Cullen, the circle tower never happened, the Kirkwall uprising. It didn't matter that she was a noble, it didn't matter that she was the leader of the Inquisition...all he wanted was the chance to kiss her lips, to hold her as he did now. His arms around her waist, his hands lost in the waves of her hair and her warm body against his. Their faces closed until their lips met, she gasped at the sensation of his lips against hers, opening her mouth and letting their tongues touch, cherishing every second of their romance.

It finally felt as if her life felt complete. As the days went on, she visited him and stealing moments to themselves, their love for each other grew as he kissed her. It was the moments she truly felt as a woman, and Cullen became more relaxed around her. He felt an inner peace around her and soon their romance progressed into something more.

_A warden, a queen and a mother. A champion bearing the burdon of an ancient horror. A holy herald, determined to save the world. Thus the legend of three woman came to be, Elizabeth the Warden Queen, Marian Hawke the Champion whose blood had freed an ancient demon and Evelyn Trevelyan the Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste. _

_And now the legend continues. _

**FINALLY! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS, I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE A GREAT ONE AND I'VE BEEN ADDING AND REMOVING PIECES UNTIL I MANAGED TO COMPILE THIS! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Purity of her heart

Elizabeth travelled through the bustling town unnoticed by the people that passed her. Her hood over her face, her cloak beating in the wind and her wedding ring glistened on her finger. Queen of Fereldan, Warden Commander and a noble but none of those titles mattered this far west. To the people she passed in her travels, she was nothing more than a mysterious knight.

The open fields of the west and the warm weather lifted her spirits a little reminding her of the fields that stretched in Highever. She let her hood down, the wind sweeping through her short silver hair as she travelled the plains.

One night as she despaired for her children and she heard the whisper on the wind, a beautiful deep feminine voice calling her name.

Ahead of her mountains rose into jagged peaks but through the center a path cut through surrounded my tall poles, each tipped with a piece of red paper covered in strange writing. As she approached she noticed the grass began to rise and the trees grew thicker but sharper, the mountains cast eerie misty blankets near the top.

Black robed men and woman watched her pass through the forest. A tall woman stepped into the path, lifting her hood over her head letting her blonde hair fall to her knees "We have been waiting for you Elizabeth, my name is Elena"

"You're the one I heard on the wind. How do you know who I am, what is this place?"

"Come, I will take you to our ancient temple" she said with a deep, beautiful tone on her voice. This woman was immensely beautiful, her skin pale and smooth, long eyelashes and lips coloured dark red, her figure curvaceous and tall and her robe was low cut revealing her cleavage. Folding her arms into her sleeves, she turned gracefully and ascended the steps between the two mountains and Elizabeth followed, surrounded by the others.

The ascent into the mountains was a long stairway. Her hand to her mouth as the temple stood before her.

It was massive, unlike anything she had seen before. Two statues stood on either end with their feet submerged in an incredibly deep lake, their bodies covered in long robes in stone like the ones worn by the woman and their hands both grasped a long spear. The temple itself was stone cut out of the mountain, multiple levels with hundreds of balconies.

"I can't believe a place like this exists" she said in awe, a light breeze blowing from the peaks surrounding the temple, sweeping through her silver hair.

The drawbridge into the temple was covered in more of the strange red writing, she sensed magic weaving around it and she figured it was some kind of magical ward.

The entrance, a set of 6 statues on either side stood carved into the stone facing the large set of doors, within its walls, priests and priestesses walked to and fro. Endless columns rose into the stone ceiling and a massive gaping hole over a large circular pit.

"Who are all these people?" Elizabeth said curiously, holding her hair against her face as the wind howled through the great stone passages.

"Devoted priests and priestesses of our order"

"What is it you do here?"

"I oversee the initiates here in the temple, most that come here are the neglect and those seeking purpose"

"Then you know why I've come?"

"I do but there is something you must do first"

Elizabeth narrowed her gaze, skeptical of temples and their rituals.

"First you must rest, you are our guest and you should calm and ease your mind after your travels" she said with such a calm and smooth voice, clapping her hands and a young pretty girl in her late teens hurried quickly to her side.

"Charlotte will be looking after you and I must attend to the others"

Charlotte was a very slender girl and her dark brown hair hung loose by her chest. She was pretty with gentle green eyes and her robes hung loosely on her slender frame but around her arms were dark bruises, taking Elizabeth's hands, she quickly covered her arms. She walked with Elizabeth as they wondered through the temple and watched the priestesses devote themselves to their duties, leading her into a smaller passage with rooms and into a small room with a single bed. Elizabeth learned that all the girls in the temple where chaste, devoting themselves to purity. There was such discipline in the temple, the men and woman and the girls and boys all focused on their duties and believed that the 7 sins of life was the path towards darkness.

"The ritual used to cleanse is not a simple one, it would place your body under a great deal of strain" Elana said one day walking with Elizabeth, early one morning as the sun rose over the mountain peaks. The paths of the temple wove through tunnels and ancient passages, ivy covering the walls. Walking through these, the snow haired woman in a simple gown felt a serene peace within the mountains. Birds sang in trees with bright emerald leaves, roses of blues and reds in thick bushes along a water path, young girls sang and lay under the shade of the mountain peaks.

"I knew there would be sacrifices to make but...my emotions and feelings are draining away and I'm losing my mind to this sickness" as she spoke, the words evoked a reaction within her, as tears swelled at her beautiful blue eyes and with a deep sadness, in her voice Elana could sense how much she longed to see her family "I can't even remember their voices or what they sound like" wiping away the tears as she spoke and balanced herself against the stone.

"Poor dear, you've made such a brave sacrifice" the older woman embraced Elizabeth, holding her against her chest.

The bath she laid in that evening, 2 months after her arrival was relaxingly warm and scented with roses on its surface and young Charlotte sat nearby, Elizabeth covering her bare chest with her arms and her white hair had begun to grow out. The chamber was large with an ornate wooden frame set against the wall as moonlight bathed the bath she lay in.

"Charlotte, it is time for your prayers little one" Elana said in an affectionate tone, appearing at the door dressed in a simple white gown, her blonde hair tied high around her face.

"Yes lady Elana" Charlotte smiled wide and with excitement hurried out the chamber.

"I noticed the bruises on her arms"

"Yes, poor thing is the only daughter of a farmer near the outskirts of Fereldan and her father was addicted to drink and abused her"

"She seems happy here"

"She is and I'm quite fond of her. Besides that my dear, we are ready to begin the cleansing of your soul"

Following her down the longest passage in the immense temple, chanting grew louder until they walked into a passage with a watery bath on a high dais. All around the bath, priests and priestesses held rosary beads wrapped around their hands, chanting in a forgotten tongue, beating drums and shaking long sticks fit with shells.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked, feeling fear bite at her.

"Our order is devoted to the purity and balance in ones soul; we believe that to purge oneself of desire, you must cleanse the impurities that hold you back: greed, lust, sloth, envy, wrath and gluttony. The sins of human life...please remove your clothing and lay in the bath"

Elizabeth stared down at her hand at then at the great bath on the high platform, she closed her eyes and then opening them again, she let her robe fall to her feet and unclasped her undercorset. Elena knew that Elizabeth would not bare her entire self even to the people in the temple; she reserved that for one person, her husband. Covering her chest with her arms, she walked forward.

She reclined into the waters, leaving her face above the surface. Sitting on the edge of the bath facing the priests, the head priestess took Elizabeth's hands and ran a knife along the skin, letting her blood drip into the water.

"Let us begin" Elana said and stroked Elizabeth's forehead "close your eyes"

...

The Herald walked gracefully along the balcony, hand gently brushing across the banister. As the music played and the guests danced, Cullen followed her with his eyes, glancing at each other as she passed him with a smile. High above, the dark haired woman stood watching the Inquisitor with her amber eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

_**I edited and added somethings in this chapter, felt it was rushed a bit before :3**_

Chapter 6 - Duty and Passion

Evelyn moved with grace passed the guests of the Winter Palace, she stepped so lightly and smoothly, mens gazes followed her as she passed. Her bright blonde hair tied intricately around her pretty face, her robes hugging her slender figure. A sweet fragrance carried on the air around her. She smiled shyly as she passed Cullen.

Evelyn approached the steps as two dwarves discussed their business in private with an Orlesian general clad in silver metals and velvet robes.

"Well well, what have we here...the Herald of Andraste, leader of the new Inquisition, delivered from the fade by blessed Andraste herself" the woman descended the shadows as she spoke, her deep velvet dress she wore was low cut by her chest and widened at the legs. Her black hair was tied up and her bright amber eyes shone in the dim light. There was something enchanting about her, something that made her appear as if she was more than human. She appeared to be a woman in her late 30's, faint wrinkles lining her nose but her elegance and beauty hinted at someone beyond human...

Evelyn did not speak, whether by awe or terror, she could not say, simply that the woman's presence was magnificent.

"I am Morrigan, some call me advisor to the empress on all things arcane...you have been very busy this evening, scouring every dark corner of the palace...perhaps we hunt the same prey" Morrigan introduced herself, curtsying. Did she do it because she knew Evelyn was noble, or was it a pretence in order for the guests to suspect nothing from her.

"Same prey" Evelyn asked in a low voice.

"I happened upon a Tevinter spy and a key in his position, tis a wonder they imagined they would get very far in a place like this"

"You mentioned a key, for where?" Evelyn asked

"The royal quarter, now I must return to Celenes side...should the worst come to pass, tis the dark enchantress the first they blame"

Evelyn nodded respectfully and Morrigan returned it with a smile "what comes next...will be most exciting" she said disappearing into the crowd.

She lifted off her robe over her head and untied her hair, shaking it loose, she fastened her chainmail and black cloak over it, her red ribbon tying her hair in a high ponytail.

"It does not matter where we, you will always be pretty" Cassandra complimented the younger woman, her bond with the young woman growing stronger.

The Venatori agent raised his sword above her, shielding her face with her kite shield, the young warrior knocked the blade aside and struck forward with great force, impaling him through his heart. His body drooped against the blade, stepping hard on his large torso as she pulled her blade from his chest. A cultist rushed at her from behind, swinging hard at her shield arm and a small vial shattered across the floor. Thick black smoke engulfed the passage and her eyes watered, the steel dug into her hip with hot intensity. Screaming in pain, the blue flame surged over her and the black smoke dispersed like a gale through autumn leaves.

Bolts pierced his neck and back, the agent collapsed, gurgling and choking on his blood.

"Look away Evelyn, this is going to hurt" Cassandra said quickly, kneeling besides Evelyn as she gripped the hilt of the dagger. The dagger had pierced her skin in such a way that caused it to be stuck from the chainmail within.

"I can't pull it out like this; you need to loosen your greaves"

Varric and Dorian turned away as Evelyn allowed Cassandra to slightly lower her greaves. The Seeker held Evelyn's hand as she pulled the blade from her flesh, tossing it aside. Evelyn screamed through clenched teeth and beat her fist on the ground.

"Come Evelyn, it is time we end this!"

Evelyn watched as Florianne was arrested, the woman was pathetic in her defeat, sobbing like a small child caught red handed.

"How are you feeling?" Cullen asked rubbing her back and brushing a long bang from her eyes as she stood on the balcony, arms stretched over the stone.

"I'm worn out, tonight has been very long"

"For all of us...I was worried about you tonight"

The cheering from inside grew louder as the Orlesians partied.

"Can I have this dance my lady?"

"Of course, I thought you didn't dance"

"For you, I shall try my best"

Her hands in his, the couple slow stepped with each other in the moonlight. Her silver eyes sparkled in the light, his hand lost in the curls of her long hair and the warmth of her body on his. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her deeply. Breaking the kiss after a long while, she let out a soft pleasured sigh. Cullen's feelings frightened him...a part of him lusted for her, her soft skin, her large breasts, her soft lips...they moved against the small table obscured by a large plant, kissing her lips with passion, his hands moved under her hips and lifted her onto its surface...taking his hand, she moved it along her leg as her robe bared her thigh and letting his hand hold her rear. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck as his hand moved to the strings.

"Inquisitor" Josephine called out

Cullen slumped against her, grumbling against her neck.

"I'll be right there Josephine" she shouted out "I promise I'm yours once we return to Skyhold" whispering with a voice of seduction to him

2 weeks later

A storm was brewing when she walked into his office that night. Cullen's armour laid one side and his officers surrounded him, giving them orders he closed the door with heavy arms and a tired body.

"There's always something else" he groaned through a tired voice

"Wishing we were someplace else?"

"No, with you here...I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

Every emotion from Halamshiral came flooding back as the two embraced each other, moving to his desk and knocking over a bottle of wine.

Lifting her in his muscled arms, carrying her up the steps to his quarters, she pulled his shirt over his head and brushed her hands against his muscled chest, he unbuttoned her tunic until it slid off her revealing her chest and the corset she wore underneath. For her age, Evelyn had a beautiful shape to her body, her breasts where large and pressed against the corset; Cullen undid the button of her pants and had to pull twice to release it from her thighs. Straddling her hips against his, he undid the strings of her corset, their eyes never turning away from each others. Letting it fall to the floor, he brushed his hands over her breasts, leaning down as he kissed on one. She moaned as he did and they fell backwards onto the soft bed, they moved further up and she reclined below him and their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. Removing the last of their clothing and she ran her hands through his hair

"Don't be afraid" he whispered lovingly to her and he moved to enter her and she inhaled sharply, holding onto his back tightly.

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered softly to her but her eyes where pressed shut tightly, her hands digging into his back as he pressed against her bone. She breathed heavily as the bone broke, tears running down her eyes. Cullen brushed her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers, her body trembled from the pain. He moved to get off but her arms wrapped around his back

"Don't go...don't go" she said with a soft and shaking voice

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes"

Cullen thrust slowly inside her, carefully. Evelyn was so fragile, a beautiful 22 year old young woman who was pushed into a world of terror but now...she was making love, the subject her sisters promised to talk to her about once she was old enough. She remembered that night 3 years ago, Evangeline speaking to her in the gardens of the estate, watching the moonlight sparkle in the lake. At 19, her sister held her close running her hands through her little sisters hair, humming a soft tune. Their mother watching her daughters as Marco lay with his head in her lap, staring up at the moon.

"I know you read that book in the library this morning"

"It was...loose and it slipped open"

"Evelyn"

"Ok I read it, please don't tell mother"

"You're too young to be reading books that like that little princess"

"I'm 19 Evangeline, I am not young"

"You are to me"

"I just...wondered what it would be like"

"If you ever met someone who you wanted to share your heart and soul with...then you will know. But for now, please stay the little girl this family loves so much" with a soft affectionate voice, Evangeline wrapped her arms around her little sister and kissed her cheek as Ostwick lit fireworks into the sky

"I love you, Makers breath I love you so much" there was so much affection, so much love as he said this. He had wanted to say it for so long. He remembered all those years ago, Elizabeth standing before him in the tower, elegant and stunning. Hawke, wild and fierce...but Evelyn was a delicate young woman, she was fragile and she was more than any other woman he had ever met...he had found his reason to fight harder and he would do his best so she didn't have to suffer in this war.

He collapsed next to her as both breathed heavily. For a long time, they simply stared at each other. Neither wanted that moment to end, her fingers stroked his face. Her heart beat against her chest, the sweet fragrance on her skin filled the air. Her eyes drooped as she fell into a deep sleep, and he watched his beloved as she did. Her long legs curled in the sheets, her chest bare and her skin glistened in the dim light.

Opening her eyes, his arms holding her close to him and his face was so close to hers, their noses touched. Gently moving his arms, she got out of bed and felt the pain between her legs. She breathed deeply and stood up and wiped at the glass of the window. Thick snow fell and not a soldier in sight, the door of the rookery opened and Leliana stepped out. She stretched and a raven took its place on her shoulder, after a few moments, she stepped back inside.

"No...leave me...leave me" Cullen shouted and his eyes shot open, noticing her leaning over him, her long hair reaching down, concern and affection staring back at him.

"Bad dreams"

"They always are and without Lyrium they're worse...I didn't mean to worry you"

"Despite the dreams, is it still a good morning?"

"It's perfect...you are...I have never felt anything like this" he pressed his head against hers, their eyes closed as she lay against him. Her heart was racing against his and he smiled.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too"


	8. Chapter 7

_**This chapter took an incredibly loooong time to finish, was wondering if I would ever continue this series and had a lot of other things happening as well so finally, here is chapter 7! I will be updating at least every 2 weeks! **_

...

Chapter 7 - Herald breaking

Evelyn wondered across the snowy landscapes on the mountain side, exploring the ruins around Suledin Keep. Dorian and Solas were not too far away, either to keep an eye on her or simply out of their own interest.

Wondering into a small ruined building, several portraits lay crushed beneath a collapsed wall, candles littered the snowy floor and colourful clothing decorated the floor under an oak cabinet. A portrait half hidden beneath the cabinet, Evelyn knelt beside it, moving the cabinet enough to loosen its grip on the golden framed picture of a young girl with curly bright blonde hair, beside her, a very attractive older woman held her daughter close as they sat together.

She felt she did not belong there, that some ghostly or otherworldly presence in the mountains wished she would leave like an intruder invading a tomb of dusty bones.

That evening Evelyn wrapped herself in a large cloak, sitting beside a large fire in her tent. Owls hooted from the high stone windows of the Tower of Bone, echoing out across the camp below and now and then wolves would howl to each other. She wanted Cullen there, to wrap his arms around her. Her passions, giving into them a month before and she wondered what her parents might think that their youngest daughter had given herself to a man before marriage. Her mother Gisella would be more lenient, to understand how Evelyn might have felt. Her father would be a different story entirely.

A devout man of tradition, Eldric Trevelyan would furiously berate his daughter on the consequences and the effects it would have on the family as a whole, despite her two sisters and brothers objections on the matter. Her aunts and uncles might mimic her father in public, purely out of their own concern that doing otherwise would cause the name of Trevelyan to be mocked by the nobles of Ostwick. In secret however, her aunts would show concern, that their youngest niece had made the right decision, that she was aware of her actions.

Evelyn was far too young at the time to be promised to a noble's son for marriage, and her training as a Templar, and taking her vows would have prevented any peaceful promise of a happy life.

"I want to go, on behalf of the family!" Evelyn protested loudly that morning, surrounded by her family

"You, what could you do. Someone more competent should go" Bardrus insulted in a snarl

"I could do more than you could Grandfather"

"Father, if Evelyn feels she wants to help at the conclave then I will support her wish"

"Sending your sons would save us the embarrassment"

"Marco and Samuel have duties here in Ostwick" Sophia said aloud standing beside her mother in the room

"I did not ask your opinion" Bardrus barked back

"No you did not, but no one here cares for yours Grandfather" Sophia replied coolly

"Darling are you sure, Haven and Fereldan is miles away and the country isn't stable right now"

"I know mother, but I'm sure the Chantry is taking every precaution necessary"

Now as she lay in her bed as a blizzard raged outside her tent, her optimistic nature, where once it calmed her fears, slowly it began to crack apart...she was tired, weary from death and the burden of her position as Inquisitor...the demands, the burden of leadership and the alienation from her family.

What terrified Evelyn most, was that she did not know what her family thought of her...was she still Gisella and Eldrics youngest daughter, the poisonous words of her grandfather clawing into their hearts. Her bright ash hair, silver eyes and the red ribbon which began to tear at the hems was her only reminders of her home.

She wanted the comfort of her father and mother, her siblings and thus...she tried to picture her parents face, the faces of Marco and Sophia, Margery and Samuel but only blank forms surfaced from her memories...as if someone had burnt away their faces on a picture, and she stood alone, smiling surrounded by faceless people.

Cassandra stood against the tent, obscured by the darkness of the tower. In her own heart, the Seeker felt the guilt of urging Evelyn to carry on, to fight harder, unknowing the emotional effects it had on the young woman. She heard the woman crying...Cullen and Josephine once protested heavily against Cassandra and Leliana's decision concerning how Evelyn was managing as Inquisitor...where once before Leliana might have endorsed someone older, more experienced and emotionally equipped as Inquisitor, the urgency of the situation, regardless on her feelings of the matter, Josephine and Cullen protested that Evelyn was given no choice to decline, that there was no concerns on her wellbeing...

and now, Evelyn's mental state was breaking...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The 5th Blight, tales of Elizabeth

Hot blood ran from the frosted slope, the golden swords blade gleamed in the dim light on the mountain side. Loghains men lay dead; Elizabeth scowled at their corpses and without any concern for the lives she just took, crossing over the small bridge to Orzammar's gate.

"Don't you think we should do something about the bodies?"

"If anymore mercenaries or soldiers working for Loghain pass through here, the bodies will remind them" Elizabeth replied dismissively

"Would they assume it was us or something else?"

"If they are unsure who killed those men then the gate guards would inform them who it was" she said it so coldly but calmly, Elizabeth may have begun to heal from her grief, but her callous disregard for lives, Wynne and Alistair were afraid what she would become

Nothing was ever simple with the dwarves, but their incredible skill as warriors and their bond as the Grey Wardens ancient allies were needed now more than ever. Even in Elizabeth's short tenure as a Warden, she understood the importance of her role.

Concealing their bodies and their weapons while patrolling Orzammar with thin cloaks, Alistair and Elizabeth watched and listened to anything that would help them. Alistair watched her with intrigue; he couldn't help but take in her beauty: her snowy hair, blue eyes, slender figure.

Wynne noticed he did, taunting him amusedly in her own way, which caused their 'leader' to blush lightly, which also in turn caused Leliana to embrace the young woman in a friendly manner.

After spending a few weeks in the dwarven city and that her companions where her friends, she found herself focusing more and more on Alistair. Brief glances, spending more time around him...

"We are supporting Behlen for the throne of Orzammar" Elizabeth told Alistair pacing back and forth in the small room, a week after their arrival in the dwarven city. Dressed comfortably in leggings and a tunic, simple and yet she always appeared elegent.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Alistair asked, sitting against the wall

"Harrowmont is too cautious, and doesn't show the willingness necessary to lead Orzammar or to lead a fight against the Darkspawn" she sounded so sure, confident in her decision. Pulling at the band holding her hair in place, running her hands through the thick curls, letting it fall to her sides

"Cautious does not mean unwilling"

"We need someone willing to make the hard decisions, and Belen as king right now is exactly what we need" sitting down beside him at the table "What"

"Hmmm, I'm not doing anything" Alistair muttered quickly, averting his gaze from her tunic

"Because not once have you ever gazed at her inappropriately young man" Wynne accused stepping inside

"Wynne, don't you dare say anything"

"Oh, Lisbeth you're smiling"

"Seems like I am" Elizabeth admitted, surprising herself

In that moment, it was clear to the old mage why Alistair had a growing attraction to the young woman, seeing her smile for the first time since they met and perhaps seeing Elizabeth as who she had been before becoming a warden. No matter how much her grief had affected her; Elizabeth would not cast this moment of joy aside and resume her cold, distant demeanour...


End file.
